


Twilight Soul

by love_lorri



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, Gen, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Yeosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_lorri/pseuds/love_lorri
Summary: Yeosang's Story Prompt for Ateez's Story competition 2020
Kudos: 1





	Twilight Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Adults said. Look up at the stars in the night sky. But, the stars did not shine in the night sky that I was looking at and I continued to walk looking down on the ground.

**~ Twilight Soul ~**

_ Since Yeosang was a boy he was told to look at the stars, to search for the glistening lights that shot across the night sky, the ones that dazzle your eyes for mere seconds before they fade away into the endless ocean above. _

_ "If there's something that you seek make a wish upon a shooting star" his mother would tell him with warms words, as she brushed the hair tenderly out of his eyes. _

_ "It's bound to come true, if you're lucky enough to see one, all you need to do is wish" his father would confirm as he tucked his son into his cozy bed, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. _

_ So every night after his parents had said goodnight he'd crawl out of bed with trepid footfalls, making his way quietly to his bedroom window, holding close his treasured stuffed bear. _

_ Yeosang would sit on the sill, his legs to his chest watching the sky and hoping to see that one special shooting star that would grant him the opportunity to ask his most truest of wishes. _

_ Yeosang would wait and watch until his eyes grew weary, his body heavy, he'd watch until he could watch no more, falling to the land of dreams. _

_ Yeosang would do this every night, hoping one day the skies would bless him with their special twinkling light. _

_ But they never did. _

_ Over time the ocean above became colourless for Yeosang. _

_ Although it's moon shone and the stars twinkled, that one racing star never manifested before his eyes. _

_ A sky that once brought his young heart joy of dreams now covered him with a blanket of sorrow. _

_ It became hard to gaze upwards knowing that the dreams and wishes he held in his heart would never be shared with the stars above. _

_ He could scream it to the sky but the stars would never listen, those wishes Yeosang sought would never be granted. _

_ He had been waiting all this time giving the sky countless hours and endless opportunities to spare him just a single moment, but the sky had given him nothing. _

_ Yeosang was tired waiting for a phantom, so he decided to cast his eyes down upon the ground instead, and in doing so Yeosang taught himself a valuable lesson. _

_ Why wait around for your wishes to be granted, why waste your time waiting around for mere stardust in the night sky when you could be using that time to make your own dreams come true. _

_ You must become your own shooting star, you must be the one to race towards your dreams and strive to make your own wishes come true. _

_ No star can truly determine whether you succeed or fail because dreams are what you make of them. _

_ You must believe in yourself and you must have courage in yourself and only then you will be able to grant yourself the opportunity to make your dreams a reality. _

_ The sky had refused to show Yeosang its star, so Yeosang refused to share with it the shooting star to which he had become. _

_ Yeosang had found the dazzling light within himself and the treacherous skies above did not deserve his twilight soul. _

_ : Fin : _

  
  



End file.
